


The Belt Barny

by Wishful86



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Kerry is kinky, Little bit daft, M/M, nothing explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron doesn't realise he has something of Robert's.</p><p>Short. Daft. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Belt Barny

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short bit of something while I try and complete longer bits of somethings inspired by the lovely comments folk have been leaving on my other works. Thank you for the continued support! I am really enjoying writing for this fandom :-)

They were in the café, sat opposite each other just relaxing in the afternoon. Aaron had drained the last of his cup and pointed at Robert’s, “You want another?” 

“No, I'm good thanks,” Robert replied with a smile. 

“Right, ok,” Aaron said standing up. As he did, his jumper hitched up slightly and Robert noticed something.

“You little swine,” Robert stated, causing Aaron to turn back round but he was also loud enough that he caught the attention of other people in the café.

Aaron looked at his husband like he’d gone mad, “You what?” 

Robert gestured at him, “You said you hadn't seen it?”

Completely puzzled and a little embarrassed that people were watching, Aaron leant forward, “Seen what?”

“My belt!” Robert exclaimed like it was obvious. 

Aaron's demeanour changed completely to someone who had clearly had enough of this topic. “Oh not this again,” he said, standing back up straight and rolling his eyes exasperatedly.

“Ooo, looks like there may be a barny starting,” Kerry remarked delightedly to Dan. They were sat at the next table.

Robert ignored her and focused entirely on his husband, “Yes, this again! I can't believe you?!”

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose, “Robert, for the last time. I have not seen your damn belt.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“You are wearing it!” Robert threw his hands up.

“Ha!” Dan laughed.

Kerry grinned, “This is brilliant.”

Aaron narrowed his eyes, “You what?”

Robert got up and pointed at Aaron’s waist, “You are wearing it.”

Pulling up his jumper slightly and looking down to inspect his belt, Aaron shook his head, “No, I'm not...this is,” he fiddled a bit with the buckle and then froze. Glancing back up, he bit his lip, “Oh, you meant this one?”

“Busted,” Kerry chuckled.

Robert sighed heavily, “Yes, I meant that one. Which one did you think I meant?”

Aaron frowned, he let his jumper drop and then went back on the defensive, “Well, I don’t know. You've been blabbering on about that belt for so long. You've got loads of belts, what does it matter?”

Raising his eyes to the heavens, Robert tried to keep an even tone, “That is particularly expensive belt.”

Aaron shrugged, “Aren’t all your belts expensive?”

“He did say 'particularly'” Kerry pointed out, earning herself a glare.

“That one happens to be my favourite too,” Robert stated.

“You have a favourite belt?” Dan scoffed, “Mate, that's a bit weird.”

Aaron nodded in agreement but Robert turned to him, “Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut-up.”

Dan held his hands up in mock surrender, while Kerry leaned towards Robert, “What you gonna do now, though?”

Robert frowned at her, “What do you mean?”

Kerry sat back again and gestured at Aaron, “Well, he's still wearing your favourite belt?”

Robert looked back his husband who was rolling his eyes. “I can hardly take it off him now, can I?”

Aaron’s eyebrows rose at that and then he started to smirk, “You know, I don’t need another coffee.” He started to sway suggestively. 

Robert smirked back, “Home then?”

“I’d say so,” Aaron replied. He collected his jacket off the chair and Robert did the same.

Kerry laughed. “And just so you know, belts come in handy in other ways,” she called after them.

Dan buried his head in his hands as Ross chose that moment to enter, “Woah, kinky talk in the cafe?” he said, as he slapped an embarrassed Dan on the back, on his way to the counter.

“I know,” Brenda shouted over to the culprit, “Not very appropriate, thank you.”

Kerry merely shrugged and put a hand on her husband’s arm, “Dan?”

“Hmmm,” Dan dared to look back up. Kerry was fluttering her eye lashes,

“I don’t need another coffee either.”

Dan frowned and pointed at her cup, “Of course you don’t, you've only just got that one.”

Kerry rolled her eyes and stood up. She tugged at her confused husband’s shoulder, “You are such an oblivious muppet sometimes.”

“What?” Dan asked as he allowed himself to be pulled up, “Where are we going?”

“I want your belt,” Kerry whispered in his ear. 

Dan grinned as he finally got it.  
...


End file.
